It is known in the art to incorporate an armrest into a seat assembly of a motor vehicle. It is further known in the art to provide such an armrest with a storage compartment accessed through a cooperating lid. As a result of packaging limitations, such an internal storage compartment is typically very shallow, thereby providing only a limited volume for storage purposes.
This document relates to a new and improved armrest incorporating a variable volume storage compartment. When deployed, the variable volume storage compartment may be expanded to provide greater volume and depth for storing various items for the benefit and advantage of the user.